darkerthanblackfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Maghrib Lift
"We will do whatever it takes."-unknown Maghrib official The Maghrib '' ''lift is a powerful arms manufacture, that creates state of the art armaments, and equipment, like any umbrella type corporation that have been claims of human rights abuse, and unethical experiments, but many critics have been silenced. The company has fielded the largest paramilitary force ever seen, many are stations across their seventeen branches, including Tokyo, Being, Santa Maria, New York, Moscow, and London. Background The Maghrib Lift, also uses contractors, and dolls in their armies, as bodyguards, enforcers, assassins, and spies* (Yin and Yang work at the Branches in New York, Moscow, and Tokyo as receptionist's/1st layer security, the recurring gag is that a delivery guy usually Hei/Li or when Misaki Kirihara and Mina noted that the twins were just seen last week) Maghrib's goals are simple to stop the new Syndicate, from gaining too much power, and defeat The Forgotten, a massive terrorist organizations funded by both parties, thanks to traitors, (such as Misaki for the Syndicate, and Mina for the Maghrib) Maghrib is based in Tropico, and runs the whole country in secret , they were against the takeover of Japan, even funding anti-american rebel groups during the 2nd Hell's gate war. Intriguingly, the companies symbol is a Chi Rho. And it is seen on uniforms of the companies paramilitary forces. Plot: In Moscow,Russia, a Syndicate contact a local Russian girl, named Sylvia is seen running during a festival in Moscow's red square from six men, the look like KSB agents, however they're being trailed by BK-201 who survived the events of Darker than black season 2, and is now working for the Maghrib lift, the Reaper now renamed the Raiden, and his team of Maghrib security agents are after Sylvia because she stole top secret information on a Maghrib operation occurring in Serbia, she was trying to reach Miskai, viva by a fellow contact, in a border town, but was caught by Russian border police on the Maghribs pay role. Hei after killing the border police, in order to cover up the companies involvement , tracks Sylvia to Moscow, after a syndicate agent shot down his helicopter on the outskirts of Moscow. Maghrib then sent in a team to assist Hei, capture the girl. The team ahead of Raiden/hei, find the girl on a Japanese fishing tycoons Yacht, during a party, during a skirmish with Syndicate agents which lead to the death of the party goers, and most of the team , and the enemy agents Maghrib ordered Hei, to continue on foot. Raiden captures the girl, and the only a scream, and a loud thump are heard. A week later a convoy of Maghrib lift construction vehicles guarded by attack choppers, the dirt road their on leads them to the Cer mountains. Here in a old abandoned mining complex, the Maghrib lift, has built a top secret facility. Miskai in an attempt to capture Hei, and Yin travel to the region after hearing word he is hear to protect a top secret weapon of some sort* ( her contact was actually a Maghrib agent). Episode 2: Blood River Miskai infiltrates the facility disguised as a new janitor, she links up with Mao, who accidentally ended up on the wrong truck. Maghrib warned Hei, who along with a fellow contractor named Brock Troy, engaged Miskai who somehow activated her long dormant contractor powers* ( she never knew she had powers, she was exposed to hells gate in 2nd season, and gained powers) despite this she was defeated by Brock who used his ability of volume, to knock Miskai through a wall, and into a puddle of water, in which Hei shocked her until she passed out. Meanwhile Maghrib deployed two other Contractors, Kannon, and Socon, to Tokyo their goal was to kill Miskai's father who had been a valued asset, until he discovered that they supported anti-american dissidents by giving them weapons, the two fought and butchered they way